Strafe
by vs. Goliath
Summary: Snape bekommt Strafarbeit und Dumbledore (ver)zweifelt am Hauslehrer Slytherins.


Das ist der Disclaimer: Ich habe kleine Rechte an den Worten des folgenden Textes. Verdiene damit kein Geld und übernehme keine Haftung für unsachgemäßen Gebrauch irgendwelcher Art.   
  
  
Das ist der Titel: Strafe  
  
  
"Bringen Sie sie her." verlangte Dumbledore in ernstem Ton.  
Professor Sandur nickte knapp und drehte sich auf den Fersen um.  
Wenig später kam er mit James Potter und Sirius Black zurück.  
Die beiden sahen ziemlich betreten aus.  
"Wo ist Mister Snape?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.  
"Ich habe ihn informiert, er kommt, sobald er seine Strafarbeit unterbrechen kann."  
In diesem Augenblick kam ein ängstlich dreinschauender Severus Snape zu Tür hereingeschlichen und warf seinem Hauslehrer Professor Sandur einen nervösen Blick zu.  
Dieser sah streng zurück und bedeutete ihm, sich zu den beiden anderen Sündern zu setzen.  
Snapes Augen waren gerötet und er schien kurz vorm Weinen zu sein.  
Schniefend setzte er sich so weit wie möglich von seinen Erzfeinden entfernt auf einen Stuhl.  
Dumbledore, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, fragte: "Alles in Ordnung?"  
Und Snape nickte, wobei er die Augen zusammenkniff. Eine Träne schlich sich über seine Wange.   
Schüchtern nahm er das Taschentuch, dass ihm Dumbledore reichte und scheuzte kräftig hinein.  
Potter und Black warfen sich höhnische Blicke zu. Heulsuse.  
"Ähm," sagte Dumbledore und warf Professor Sandur einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus.  
"Ihr wisst, dass es verboten ist, nachts im Verbotenen Wald herumzuschleichen. Besonders schlimm ist es, wenn man brütende Aufreisser aufschreckt, die, wie ich betonen muss, sehr selten sind.  
Unser Wildhüter wird Wochen darauf verwenden müssen, alle zu ihren Nestern zurück zu locken."  
Streng sah er die drei Jungen an, die es nicht wagten, sich zu rühren.   
Diesmal schienen sie tatsächlich zu weit gegangen zu sein.  
Ein zaghaftes Schniefen ließ Dumbledore wieder den Faden verlieren.  
Er hatte Snape noch nie weinen sehen.  
Besorgt sah er den Jungen an. Er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Dumbledore beschloss, die Sache kurz zu machen.  
"Da Mister Snape bereits Strafarbeit von seinem Hauslehrer erhält, werden Sie beide morgen früh zu unserem Hausmeister gehen und Ihre Strafarbeit in Empfang nehmen."  
Er sah die drei ernst an.   
"Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug. Für jeden von Ihnen."  
Befriedigt nahm er das unterdrückte Stöhnen der Gryffindors wahr.  
Eine empfindliche Strafe würde sie vielleicht die nächste Nacht im Bett halten.  
Apropos empfindliche Strafen.  
"Mister Sandur, bringen Sie die beiden in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."  
Unsicher saß Snape allein mit Dumbledore im Zimmer. Man hatte ihm nicht erlaubt zu gehen.  
"Severus." sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
"Was ist mit dir?"  
"A-alles in Ordnung." murmelte Snape.  
"Was hat Professor Sandur dir denn für eine Strafarbeit gegeben?" fragte Dumbledore fast nebensächlich.  
Erschrocken sah ihn Snape an. "Das darf ich nicht sagen."  
"Hat Professor Sandur das gesagt?"  
"Ja."  
"Nun, aber ich sage, du kannst es mir erzählen. Ich bin der Direktor hier."  
Was aber Dumbledore auch sagte, Snape schwieg eisern und schien immer kleiner zu werden.  
Professor Sandur hatte ihm offensichtlich eingeschärft, kein Wort zu verraten.  
Als der Hauslehrer Slytherins wieder hereinkam, war Snape nur noch ein Nervenbündel und warf seinem Hausvorstand einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.  
"Du kannst gehen Severus." Dumbledore wusste, dass er nichts aus dem verstockten Jungen herausbekommen würde.  
Erleichtert schoss Snape aus dem Zimmer.  
"Was haben Sie denn mit dem Jungen gemacht?" fragte Dumbledore verwundert.  
"Nichts, was er nicht verdient hätte." war die lakonische Antwort.  
Misstrauisch sah der alte Mann seinen jüngeren Untergebenen an.  
Professor Sandur war jedoch genauso wenig bereit, den Sachverhalt aufzuklären.  
"Haben Sie ihm etwas angetan?" fragte Dumbledore.   
Es tat ihm weh, einen Mann, den er gut zu kennen glaubte und sehr gern hatte, so zu verdächtigen.  
"Wofür halten Sie mich!" rief Sandur etwas zu heftig, wie Dumbledore meinte.  
"Er hat geweint, das ist nicht seine Art. Besonders nicht vor Gryffindors."  
Wütend wirbelte Sandur herum und lief zur Tür.  
Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
"Denken Sie tatsächlich so von mir?"  
"Ich möchte Ihnen ja vertrauen, aber das Verhalten des Jungen war äußerst ungewöhnlich."  
"Seltsames Verhalten von Teenagern lässt Sie das Vertrauen in mich verlieren?   
Was ist, wenn eines der Mädchen in meinem Unterricht Herzchen malt, bin ich dann ein pädophiler Vergewaltiger?!"  
Sandur tobte. Sowas fehlte ihm noch. Ein Gerücht dieser Art war Wasser auf den Mühlen der Auroren, die ihn als Hauslehrer von Slytherin schon längst als rechte Hand von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer sahen.  
Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und rannte in Richtung seiner Räume.  
"Ich sollte mich besser beherrschen." dachte er. Es tat ihm schon Leid, so ausgerastet zu sein.  
Normalerweise wäre er sofort umgekehrt, um sich bei Dumbledore zu entschuldigen.   
Aber die Enttäuschung saß tief.  
Er beschloss, seinem Vorgesetzten eine Lektion zu erteilen.  
  
Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und wartete.  
Er war das Temperament des jungen Lehrers gewohnt. Seine Ausbrüche nahm er ebenso geduldig wie gutmütig hin.  
Dumbledore wusste dass der Mann es nicht so meinte, und der kam danach auch ganz zerknirscht zu ihm und bat ihn um Verzeihung. Was der Direktor Hogwarts gerne gewährte.  
Es war schon fast ein Ritual.   
Diesmal kam Sandur nicht.   
Nach einer Stunde gab Dumbledore das Warten auf.  
Er würde nicht kommen.  
Das besorgte ihn noch mehr. Vielleicht war doch etwas an dieser Sache. Dumbledore musste mit jemandem reden.  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Severus Snape nicht zum Frühstück.  
Auf eine entsprechende Frage von Professor McGonagall grummelte Professor Sandur, ein ausgesprochener Morgenmuffel, dass der Junge seine Strafarbeit lieber heute beenden wollte und deshalb früh angefangen hätte.   
Skeptische Blicke der Lehrerin und ein unglücklicher Zug in Dumbledores Gesicht ließen ihn innerlich aufstöhnen und an seiner Rache zweifeln. Aber er zwang sich zum Durchhalten.  
Am späten Vormittag trafen sich die Lehrer zur Besprechung von Schulangelegenheiten im Lehrezimmer, denn das taten sie jeden dritten Samstag.  
Als Professor Sandur eintrat, wurde es ruhig und alle sahen ihn an.  
Scheinbar unbekümmert setzte er sich auf seinen Platz. Die fragenden Blicke ignorierte er.  
Schleppend und in gedrückter Stimmung zog sich die Besprechung hin. Alle spürten, dass etwas in der Luft lag.  
Professor McGonagall warf ihm mehrfach Blicke zu, die wie tödliche Dolche schienen.  
Keiner sprach ihn an und er war froh, als das Treffen zum Mittagessen endlich beendet wurde.  
Schweigend saßen die Lehrer vor ihren Tellern. Selbst die Schüler schienen leiser zu sein, als ob sie ahnten, dass etwas im Argen lag.  
"Reicht mir einer bitte den Auflauf da vorne?" fragte Sandur.  
Keiner reagierte.   
Er seufzte. "Bitte."  
McGonagall klatschte ihm mit eisigem Blick eine Kelle voll Auflauf auf den Teller.  
"Danke." Sandur begann zu essen.  
Nach zwei Bissen starrte er auf seine Portion Auflauf.  
"Das müsst ihr probieren." sagte er in einem Ton, als hätte er den Heiligen Gral gefunden.  
Erstaunt sahen sich die Lehrer an.  
"Ich habe den Auflauf nie so gut hingekriegt. Das schmeckt wie bei meiner Mutter." genießerisch nahm er noch einen Bissen.  
"Die konnte kochen."  
Er stand auf und ging zur Schüssel, klatschte Auflauf auf einen Teller und stellte ihn dem Wildhüter vor die Nase.  
"Das ist für Sie"  
"Warum?" fragte der verwirrt.  
"Weil Sie so viel Arbeit mit den Aufreissern haben werden, war Snapes Strafarbeit als Überraschung und Wiedergutmachung, diesen Auflauf zu backen. Ich dachte, wer so gut in Zaubertränke ist, kann auch gut kochen.  
Es war eine Heidenarbeit. Vor allem die drei Kilo Zwiebeln auf Muggelart schälen und kleinhacken hat ihm ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht.   
Ihm sind die Tränen wie Sturzbäche die Wangen heruntergeflossen.   
Aber er hat es wirklich hinbekommen."   
Entgeistert sahen sich Dumbledore und McGonagall an.   
"Gute Arbeit, Mister Snape!" rief Professor Sandur in den Großen Saal. Die Schüler verstummten und sahen ihn erstaunt an.  
"Sechzehn Punkte für Slytherin."  
Während er sich seinen leckeren Auflauf widmete, bekam er nur am Rande mit, wie die Slytherins Snape auf die Schulter klopften und versuchten, unauffällig heraus zu bekommen, wofür Snape eigentlich die Punkte bekommen hatte.  
Dumbledore schüttelte nur über sich selbst den Kopf und schwor sich beschämt, nie wieder das Vertrauen in den Hausleher Slytherins so leichtfertig aufzugeben.  
  
  
  
AN: Sowas fällt mir beim Zwiebelschneiden fürs Mittagessen ein.  
Man kann aber ja auch sonst nix nebenher machen.  
Insgesamt ein paar Bytes mehr im Online-Dschungel.  
Freue mich über Feedback (Bitte L&A).  
Pah, von wegen Anglizismen.  



End file.
